


The Reunion

by OpheliaGlorfindal



Series: In The Eye of The Hurricane [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGlorfindal/pseuds/OpheliaGlorfindal
Summary: Aurelie swallowed. Part of it still felt like a dream. To be here, standing in the same room as him in the flesh.  She had barely stepped through the door when she had seen him sitting at the bar, staring right back at her with wide eyes and the world had stopped. It was like one of Varric’s bad romance novels. Now, they were standing in the privacy of their room, away from the prying eyes of the other patrons. Hawke folded the letter, the silence was was deafening. Her mind was racing, trying to make sense of the cacophony of thoughts in her head.Why was he staring at her? Why was he silent? She had imagined this scenario many times in her head, had rehearsed what she was going to say like the script of a play. But she had forgotten it all now. Now, she just waited, waited for Fenris to say something — to shout and scream at her. Anything, anything at all to break the silence screaming in her ears.“Fenris,” her voice cracking as she spoke, “I-I can explain. I didn’t want to leave —”Fenris and Hawke reunite on her way to Weisshupt and she explains why she left. Smuttiness ensues.





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot about what might have happened once Fenris caught up with Hawke after she left Skyhold because there's no way he would have just stayed behind once he got Varric's letter.

_Elf,_

_I know I’m not the one you want to hear from, but Hawke is at Skyhold. It’s a long story (one that I couldn’t even make up myself) and it’s best if you hear it person. Let’s just say, it involves Grey Wardens, crazy blood mages and a trip through the Fade. Shit got weird. Very weird._

_I’ve tried to stall her for as long as I can, but Hawke is leaving for Weisshaupt in five days with the Wardens. Well, what’s left of them. Stroud didn’t make it and she (as always) feels responsible so she wants to relay the news. Anyway, I know they’re aiming to arrive in Cumberland in two weeks. I’ve organised a boat and a room for you at the Halfway Inn in the harbour there. Just mention my name at the bar. If you leave now, you should be able to catch her._

_Elf — Fenris, I don’t know what happened between you, but please be there. Hawke needs you even though she likes to pretend otherwise. Look after yourself. We’ll have a game of diamondback once this shit is over._

_Varric_

Hawke’s hands shook as she finished reading the letter. Varric — of course Varric would pull something like this.His sudden interest in the details of her trip started to make sense. Tears were welling up behind her eyes as she gazed up at the elf standing before her. She licked her lips trying to gauge his reaction. Fenris’ eyes were a tumult of searing anger and pain, he was balling and un—balling his fists as he looked her up and down. His hair had grown long, was that due to self neglect?

Aurelie swallowed. Part of it still felt like a dream. To be here, standing in the same room as him in the flesh. She had barely stepped through the door when she had seen him sitting at the bar, staring right back at her with wide eyes and the world had stopped. It was like one of Varric’s bad romance novels. Now, they were standing in the privacy of their room, away from the prying eyes of the other patrons. Hawke folded the letter, the silence was deafening. Her mind was racing, trying to make sense of the cacophony of thoughts in her head.

Why was he staring at her? Why was he silent? She had imagined this scenario many times in her head, had rehearsed what she was going to say like the script of a play. But she had forgotten it all now. Now, she just waited, waited for Fenris to say something — to shout and scream at her. Anything, anything at all to break the silence screaming in her ears.

“Fenris,” her voice cracking as she spoke, “I-I can explain. I didn’t want to leave —”

He raised his eyebrows, his expression expectant.

“—Then why did you?” his voice was calm and singed with anger. 

“Because I had to, Fenris,” Hawke replied, “Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought he was dead, but he destroyed Haven. And after I found out he was manipulating the Wardens —”

“—Carver.” Fenris muttered to himself, he took a deep breath. He was still furling and unfurling his fists. 

Aurelie nodded, crossing her arms over her torso, hugging herself tightly.

“I wanted to make sure he was safe. All the Grey Wardens had started hearing the Calling and he had to be as far away from it all as possible.”

Fenris had started pacing now, trying to quiet the tempest of anger that was trying to break free. Hawke bit her lip, the familiar feeling of guilt twisted in her stomach. She had hurt him. But she’d hoped he’d understand.

“And you couldn’t talk to me about this?” he asked her heatedly, “You left me a note!”

“That was cowardly of me,” she admitted, her voice shaking, “I wanted to, Fenris. But I knew that you would try and persuade me to stay out of it —”

“—I would not! I would’ve helped—”

“—Which is exactly why I couldn’t take you with me,” Hawke sniffled, “You were needed at home. I didn’t want you to stop helping slaves, you were doing something good.”

Fenris took several deep breaths, his glare pierced right through her, just as it always did. Of course he would see through her flimsy excuse. She was waiting for him to throw it back at her, to lose his temper at her. But he remained silent, continuing to pace the length of the dingy little room Varric had rented for them.

“I—I was trying to protect you,” she replied, “I couldn’t take you with me — it was far too dangerous.”

“For _me_? I can look after myself —”

“I-I wanted to keep you away from the red lyrium,” Hawke told him, her voice quiet, “You saw what it did to Meredith — with your markings — I couldn’t let it happen to you. I regretted it as soon as I left, but I couldn’t — I-I can’t lose you.” 

Her words rung in the air for a few seconds. Fenris’ expression melted, he stood still for a few moments, hovering by the fireplace in indecision.

“Aurelie —” he whispered as he walked towards her. 

“—I know you’re mad at me for leaving,” she sobbed, tears falling down her face, “I’m sorry, but that’s the truth of it. I couldn’t lose you. Not after everything. “

“I’m not angry at you for leaving — you — you scared me,” he told her as he pulled her close to him, “Do not do that to me again.”

Hawke felt his arms tighten around her as she breathed in the scent of his sandalwood soap. She’d missed the reassuring warmth of his body against hers, the hum of his lyrium markings. For the first time in weeks, she felt calm. Fenris was here with her, alive and in the flesh. She looked up at him. A tear ran down his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, brushing the tear away with her hand, “I promise I won’t leave you like that again.”

Fenris blinked, a tiny flicker of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He tucked her auburn hair behind her ear.

“I’m just glad that you’re here,” he murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

Aurelie stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, her fingers running through his hair. A strange hunger rushed through her. She’d missed him, missed the way he made her name sound like a melody, the firmness of his lips slanted over hers, the way his touch made her body crackle and spark like lightning. She felt the tension in her shoulders lessen as he kissed her, one arm wrapped tight around her waist. She deepened the kiss, biting on his lower lip. He responded with a low moan. They broke apart and Aurelie grinned. Fenris’ lips were swollen.

“So...does this mean I’ve been forgiven?” she asked him, her eyes wide and hopeful.

“Not in the slightest,” Fenris replied, smirking, “In fact, I think I’ll hold this over you for a little while longer.”

Aurelie gave him a playful pout.

“Is there anyway I can earn your forgiveness?”

“Hmmm...well I can think of a few ideas,” he told her with a devilish grin. His eyes had a mischievous glint in them. 

“Oh? What might they be?”

Fenris tangled his fingers into her auburn hair as he kissed her hard, biting her bottom lip. She kissed him just as ferociously, her hands tugging at the hem of his tunic. They parted just long enough for Hawke to pull the garment over his head, discarding it on the floor before his mouth was on hers again. She ran her hands up and down his chest, savouring the heat of his skin under her fingertips. She felt a roaring hunger open up in the pit of her stomach, this is what she needed, what she craved. She had spent so many lonely weeks thinking about him, about how his callous fingers feel on her skin that she needed to be as close to him as possible. He pulled her flush against him and she could hear his fevered breathing. He let a low moan as she planted kisses down his neck, his fingers unlacing the front of her dark blue tunic and peeling it off her body. Fenris hooked his fingers in the waistband of her breeches pulling her close to him. His hands scrambled at the clasps of her bustier, throwing it onto the floor the moment her breasts were free. He kissed the top of them, sucking on each nipple in turn. A moan escaped Aurelie’s mouth as she scraped his scalp with her fingernails. She slid her hand over his abdomen, pausing at the waistband of his breeches.

“Can I?” she asked him.

Fenris looked up at her, his pupils wide with desire. He nodded. Aurelie bit her lip as her fingers fumbled at the laces of his breeches, pulling them down over his muscular legs. His cock was already erect, free from the restricted fabric. She watched as he kicked them aside. She marvelled at the sight of him standing in front of her naked and exposed, no longer ashamed of his body like he was years ago. Her eyes wandered along the intricate patterns of his lyrium markings, admiring the way they contrasted with his tawny skin. He was beautiful.

“Maker, I’ve missed you” she breathed, gesturing to the edge of the bed, “Sit down. It’ll be worth your while.”

Fenris raised his eyebrows and chuckled as he complied with her request. The wooden bed frame creaked as he sat down on the mattress. Aurelie sashayed over to him and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Fenris reached up and gave her breasts a firm squeeze, causing her to groan into his mouth. She felt his hands slide down her front, gripping the waistband of her breeches. 

“Take these off,” he rasped, his breath hot in her ear, “I-I need to see you.”

A shiver ran down Aurelie’s spine and she felt the heat of a blush creep over her entire body. She looked at Fenris, dead in the eye as she slid her breeches down her legs and stepped out of them. She walked over to him, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” she whispered as she stroked the length of his cock gently.

Fenris moaned, his fingers clutching the linen bed sheets. Aurelie watched him for a few moments, admiring the way his white hair shone in the soft candlelight. His eyes were closed and he had tossed his head back. Hawke bit her lip, she knew that Fenris always preferred touching her. It had taken a long time and a lot of patience for him to let her reciprocate.

She sank down on her knees and licked the head of his cock, tasting the salty tang of pre-cum. She heard him grunt as she took his length into her mouth and began to suck it. Her hand gripped the base of his cock firmly and began to pump slowly up and down. She felt his fingers sink into her hair as she nibbled and licked the sides of his penis. Her other hand drifting down her torso towards the apex of her thighs.

“Hawke —” he gasped, his fingers tightening their grip on her hair, “That — that feels so good —”

Hawke glanced up at him as her finger found her clit. She circled the little bundle of nerves, slowly. Fenris was watching her, his green eyes burning with lust. She began to pump his cock harder, sucking and licking his cock to match the rhythm. She rubbed furious circles on her clitoris, dipping her fingers into her entrance as she felt the heat pooling between her legs. Fenris was moaning, calling out her name over and over again as though it was a prayer.

“I need you,” he rasped,”I need to fuck you.”

His words shot ripples down Hawke’s body, straight to her growing arousal. She gave the tip of his cock a swift kiss, before standing up. He was watching her the way a hungry wolf watches its prey. She squealed as his grabbed her waist and pulled her backwards onto the mattress, covering her body with his own. She caught his mouth in a kiss as he held her arms above her head, gripping both wrists in one hand. His other trailed slowly down her side, lifting her thigh and hooking her leg over his hip. He planted kisses down her neck as he entered her, causing her to illicit a small gasp. 

Fenris began to thrust into her and she arched into him. She felt the pressure building up in her abdomen like a river being kept back by a dam. She ground her hips against him attempting to get more of the pressure that her clit had been craving. Fenris released her wrists from his grip as they rolled onto their sides.

She raked her fingernails down his back, causing him to bite down hard on her shoulder. He increased the pace of his thrusts and she couldn’t help but let a loud moan escape her lips. This is what she had spent so many weeks craving. The feel of his body against hers, the way his lyrium tattoos thrummed against her skin, the way his fingernails dug into her flesh. She needed this. She knew that he needed it too. Fenris’ thrusts became more and more erratic. She knew that he was close. He held her flush against him, arms wrapped tight around her as though he was determined not to let her leave him again. She was gripping him just as tightly, as though responding to an unspoken request. She clung to him, trying her best to reassure him that she was there, corporeal and that she was not going to leave him again.

Hawke dug her fingernails into his back as she cried out. The dam in her abdomen finally broke, sending wave after wave of pleasure crashing over her body. Fenris followed not far behind her, his cock convulsing as her walls clenched around him. They looked at each other for a few seconds, Fenris closed his eyes as Aurelie reached up and brushed the beads of sweat from his forehead. He gave her a lazy smile, there was a tenderness in his eyes that she only saw in their private moments together. Maybe, maybe she had been forgiven?

“Fenris?” she asked as a sudden mortifying thought struck her, “Do you think people heard us?”

A deep chuckle rumbled through Fenris as he slipped out of her and sat up.

“From what I’ve seen of the clientele, I think it’s something they’re used to,” he told her, sweeping strands of her auburn hair out of her face, “I’m sure we’ll find out once we go downstairs.”

He kissed her forehead and tried to stand up. Aurelie reached up and gripped his forearm. She saw the muscles in his back tense as he paused and looked down at her.

“No, stay here,” she whispered, her blue eyes wide as she patted the empty space on the bed next to her, “Let’s just stay here for a little while.”

His face cracked into a smile.

“Fine. As you wish,” he said as he lay next to her and pulled her close to him, “But don’t think that this means you’re completely forgiven.”

“Perish the thought,” she replied, snuggling into his chest, “I’m sure you’ve thought of many ways I can earn your forgiveness.”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you for reading this. Comments and Feedback are always welcome.


End file.
